


No Fence for the Ocean

by melrosie



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: F/F, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 07:37:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15903813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melrosie/pseuds/melrosie
Summary: A series of short stand-alone pieces displaying snippets of Debbie and Tammy's relationship over the years.





	1. Shotgun Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt was requested on Tumblr (@louisemiller), "First Kiss, bonus points if they're young".  
> I'd put Tammy at 18 here, and Debbie at 23.

How Danny had set her up with such a little genius of a fence, she could not even begin to understand. Especially with how good her resume was for a literally teenager. Eighteen. Fresh meat. But she’d been at it since she was fifteen, a criminal since puberty. Much like Debbie herself. 

Non-criminal friends can’t share score stories, and Debbie likes hearing Tammy’s because she started so small, but oh so lucratively, with Gameboys and Tamagotchis and Walkmans, as well as CD’s and some popular style items. She’d worked her way up, since them of course, but it was still very impressive. 

The bubbly mousy-brown haired girl was still a kid in so many ways, not legally allowed to drink by the time she’d come into Debbie’s radar, while Debbie had abandoned her fake ID two years earlier. It both energized and scared her, just knowing Tammy would run into her first scare, it was inevitable, but sometimes it was important for gaining perspective. 

But what did all those worries matter when she was sitting in front of a campfire with some of their school friends enjoying the cool evening with coolers and food and weed music at one of their family’s swanky cottages. Debbie is contentedly stoned, and just a little buzzed from the two coolers she’d been sharing with Tammy. 

She’s been using Tammy as a bit of a chair for the last little while, the younger girl sits behind her, her legs framing Debbie’s waist as she sits on a log and Debbie sits on a blanket on the hard dirt ground. Tammy’s had been using Debbie’s head and or shoulders as armrests as she’d chatted with the others. 

At some point Tammy’s high had gotten her feeling tactile and cuddly and she’d begun giving Debbie some kind of scalp massage. Practiced or no, it felt amazing, and maybe that was the intoxication talking, but Debbie didn’t care. She leaned into it and felt so utterly relaxed that she almost felt herself dozing off a little bit. 

“Debs, your turn.” She blinks and reaches out, accepting the joint and taking a hit. She leans her head back against Tammy’s thigh and looks at her, still so focused on the impromptu scale massage. Debbie blows the smoke out, bringing the joint to her lips once again before holding it out for the next person to take. 

“Share that with me.” Tammy says, leaning in to initiate a half upside-down shotgun kiss with Debbie. She can’t say it takes her too much by surprise, one of the other girls at the lake had demonstrated a shotgun kiss with her boyfriend earlier that night. Debbie parts her lips and exhales, sharing the smoke with Tammy, who takes it easily. 

They’re left staring at each other for what feels like a long moment, probably made to feel longer because of the alcohol and cannabis in their systems. “Do that again.” Debbie says, and watches Tammy blush-- more than she already is because of the coolers. “There’s no more smoke.” Tammy replies with a laugh. 

“Not a shotgun kiss, a real one.” Debbie says and watches Tammy dart her tongue out over her bottom lip in a moment of consideration. It’s only a few seconds before Tammy leans in again and kisses Debbie tentatively. Debbie lift a hand, bringing it up to the back of Tammy’s head and encouraging some more substantial contact. 

Tammy gets the idea and kisses Debbie with a sure enthusiasm, tasting the fruity flavour of their shared cooler on her tongue and the twitch of a smile on her lips, that ends with a low laugh deep in Debbie’s chest. A smug and satisfied sound. Tammy giggles despite herself, and pulls away a little pressing little pecks to her lips in the aftermath. 

Oh of their friends whistles, making them look over, both laughing. 

“Dude I told you Space Queen was horny weed!” Another friend pipes up. 

Debbie straightens up, leaning a little more heavily against Tammy now, humming contentedly as Tammy resumes the scalp massage from earlier. Tammy likes the way it makes Debbie relax, a look so content it reminds her of a cat. Tammy’s touch is firm and comforting, and it releases every ounce of tension she might have been holding onto. 

“Ocean looks she might start purring at any second.” 

“You’re just jealous.” Tammy quips, and Debbie smiles. 

“He should be,” she says. “This feels amazing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, comments are greatly appreciated!


	2. Amusement Park Schemes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt was requested on Tumblr (@louisemiller), "Enjoying an Amusement Park, maybe for a job".

It really have been an easy scheme to pull off. So many faces, so many marks. All you had to do was look like you belonged. And they did. Wearing a white badge and a little smock the same colour as the employee uniforms. Debbie and Tammy have been running a con at the amusement park, collecting money for a raffle that doesn’t exist. 

It’s quite the scheme, they even give the participants little cards to fill out and the time and place the prizes would be drawn. They’d worked out the whole thing, they had a schedule and they had locations, and they had several exit plans. This was day two and they already had just shy of one and a half thousand and were expected to make as much, if not more, today. 

In between greeting park-goers and accepting their money and handing them their fake tickets, Debbie had noticed Tammy playing with her skirt. Swishing it back and forth when her hands were idle. It’s a short skirt, on a small floral sundress that Tammy had chosen that day, almost as short as her new haircut. A cropped bob. The sun had lightened up both of their hair this summer. 

The skirt swishing was distracting, and it was hard to tell if anyone else noticed. It almost felt like Tammy was only doing it when Debbie was looking. It was hard not to look. Especially when she’d begun to notice the freckles on Tammy’s legs. There’s one just under her knee, and two on her calf, and another so high up, it’s almost on her ass. That’s how much Tammy is swishing her skirt. 

The alarm beeps on Debbie’s watch, and she hurries over to Tammy, who is mid-swish just as Debbie gets close enough. She grabs Tammy’s wrist and holds it gently. 

“Time to move to our third location.” Debbie says, and Tammy wiggles her wrist free. 

“Okay.” She seems confused as to why Debbie grabbed her. 

“Tam…” Debbie says, raising a brow. “Are you wearing underwear?” 

Tammy’s cheeks flush and her eyes widen. “Yes!” She squeaks, as if the alternative were entirely too scandalous an idea to entertain. Debbie leans in a little closer. 

“When you swish your skirt, I can see your bum.” Debbie says, matter-of-factly. 

Tammy just looks at her with a little gape on her face. “Oh.” 

She’s utterly silent while they walk to their final location of the scam, near the water slides and pool. 

Of course now it’s funny to watch Tammy squirm a little, go to swish her skirt and catch herself and ball her hands into little fists at her side, shake them out a moment later, and repeat. It’s just an innocent action, the skirt is probably soft and feels good to swish, but now Tammy is aware of Debbie’s gaze, and a little embarrassed, and half of her wishes she’d never said a thing, while the other half just eats it up. 

They have an hour at the last location, and if her calculations are correct, she and Tammy will have gotten close to four thousand dollars between the two days they’ve been working the scheme. The backpack she has holds the rolled up money in little pouches, it’s a delight to think about what they’d be able to do with it and the day isn’t even done yet. 

Their spot has them standing with their backs to a colourful mural. And maybe Tammy realized that, and maybe she didn’t because after about forty minutes, Debbie notices where Tammy’s idle hands end up doing. Now self-conscious about swishing her skirt, she’s begun running her hands over it to flatten it, down her hips, and… her backside…

Debbie’s attention is thankfully taken by a new sucker, ready to pay her for non-existent raffle tickets. Had she not had the distraction she’s sure it would have shown on her face as more than “too much sun” as said some gullible lady who paid her for several tickets because she “didn’t have any small bills left.”

It wasn’t too much sun, rather it was the sight of Tammy drawing her hand back up her hip and tugging the skirt up with it, giving Debbie a very good peak of the cheeky blue panties she’s wearing. She runs her hand low over her thigh, as if she were merely flattening the skirt, acting oblivious, purposefully avoiding Debbie’s gaze.

She does it a few more times during the last thirty minutes of the job. A slow and bored gesture one might assume was completely innocent if she didn’t do it whenever she was sure Debbie was looking. Debbie could almost buy that it had nothing to do with her, just watching Tammy run her hand over her thigh, and up and up, until she could see the blue lacy band of her underwear, and then would come the skirt again. 

When the alarm on Debbie’s watch beeps, she waits for Tammy to finish with their final customer, and heads into the crowd. Without being prompted, they both remove their smocks, turning them around and rolling them up. The backs of the smocks look like towels and no one would question why to young women in summey outfits would be carrying towels and a bag toward the water park.

They enter the locker rooms where women and children are chatting as they change to head in from or out to the pool and slides. At the back is one of two private bathrooms for nursing mothers. Debbie pulls an official looking “OUT OF ORDER”, laminated sign from her bag and sticks it on the door before slipping inside, none the wiser. 

Tammy finds a locker, putting in the numbers for the combination lock, and pulls out a large flowery beach bag. She looks around her and skirts over to the private bathroom where she ducks inside as well, without a soul noticing. Tammy locks the door behind her and sets down the bag down, glancing over to see Debbie at the sink washing her hands and splashing her face with cold water. 

Tammy steps over, about to start taking the next step in their plan when Debbie all but pounces on her. She kiss her like she’s mad, and Tammy can’t help the needy whine that leaves her throat when Debbie’s hand immediately goes for her ass and gives it a mean squeeze. Debbie’s other hand slips into Tammy’s short bob, gripping just hard enough to make her groan. 

“You are such a goddamn tease.” Debbie breathes, leaning away to take in the absolutely wanton look on Tammy’s face. 

“I dunno what you’re talking about.” Tammy argues, squirming when Debbie squeezes her ass again, gasping lightly when Debbie tightens her grip on her hair. 

“I think you do.” Debbie muses, kissing her again. Tammy is like putty to her, so receptive. Her hands seek purchase on the waistband of Debbie’s jean shorts, tugging her nearer. 

“I think…” Debbie muses. “That you wanted to show me those cute panties you’re wearing.” She slips her hand lower, looking down and around as she lifts the skirt of Tammy’s dress up in much the same way the younger criminal had been doing earlier. Debbie hums appreciatively, and Tammy takes a deep breath looking away with burning cheeks. 

“I wasn’t--” Tammy argues again, adamantly.

“They’re cute.” Debbie interrupts, almost purring, and watches Tammy falter, letting slip a flicker of a smile before schooling her expression into something coy. 

Debbie runs her up and down Tammy’s thigh, leaning in and kissing her again, softer this time. She backs Tammy up against the wall, hand sliding up, fingers playing with the lacy band of Tammy’s panties, tugging, and sliding down the front of her thigh now. It’s an easy rhythm that Tammy seems to enjoy until Debbie moves to slip her hand between her legs. 

Tammy grabs Debbie’s wrist and stops her before she can touch her over her underwear. 

“What is it?” Debbie asks, and Tammy looks away, cheeks burning even more now. 

“We should go.” Tammy mumbles, clearly embarrassed about something. She squirms against against Debbie a little, but Debbie doesn’t let her go just yet. 

“Hey… you wanted this, what happened?” 

Tammy bites at her bottom lip, relaxing her hold on Debbie’s wrist when it’s clear to her she won’t touch her without her say-so. “I know-- I just-- I’m…” She shakes her head. 

“You can tell me, Tim-Tam, I won’t get mad.” Debbie smooths her hand over Tammy’s hair. 

Tammy sighs, and gives Debbie a nervous smile. “I’m really, really wet.” It isn’t what Debbie expected her to say, she opens her mouth to reply, but closes it again, speechless. 

“I have never been this wet before.” Tammy admits. 

“Why would that embarrass you, Tam?” Debbie asks, and Tammy shrugs. “That’s a compliment.” 

“Is it?” Tammy laughs. “I never expected it.”

“I think you have a thing for showing off.” Debbie says, and Tammy seems to relax. 

“Wanna feel?”

Debbie nods. Tammy guides Debbie’s hand high along the inside of her thigh, watching her expression. Debbie raises a brow when she feels exactly what Tammy meant. Her thigh is damp and not from sweat. Tammy takes her hand away and Debbie places her palm her over her soaked panties. 

“Fuck.” Debbie breathes, and starts to rub, making Tammy shudder. 

“All for you.” 

“I hope so.” Debbie says, a touch of humour in her voice. She kisses Tammy again, just on time to swallow a heedy cry as she slips her hand into the panties and feels Tammy absolutely soaking wet up close and personal. Debbie sighs, absolutely taken. She finds Tammy’s clit, holding her steady as she squirms and rubs her fingers up the length of her, reveling in the slickness. 

“It’s like a goddamn slip and slide down there.” Tammy breathes, clinging to Debbie’s shoulders. 

“Don’t ruin this.” Debbie laughs, and slips two fingers into Tammy with barely any effort at all. 

“Oh…” Tammy’s head falls back and Debbie chuckles, setting a pace. Tammy’s quickly start becoming jelly as Debbie fingers her, and pulls the Ocean into a desperate kiss as the pressure low in her belly starts building and building. Little whimpers start leaving Tammy’s lips, and Debbie grins smugly, pressing a little harder against her clit with the palm of her hand and curling her fingers as she slips them in knuckles deep. 

Debbie muffles Tammy’s sob of pleasure with her hand as she’s pulled unreservedly over the edge, her whole body tensing up, her walls quivering around Debbie’s fingers. Debbie eases her down, slowly stroking Tammy after she slips her fingers free and delighting in the younger girl’s pleasured little hums. She kisses her again and Tammy laughs softly. 

“I’m so glad I didn’t chicken out.” She mumbles, and Debbie grins, slipping her hand out of Tammy’s panties. 

“Me too.” Debbie agrees, making her Tammy is well propped against the wall before moving back over to the sink to wash her hands anew. She reaches into her bag and pulls out a small washcloth, soaking it under the tap water and handing it to Tammy. “Wash yourself off a little? We’ve got a job to finish, hm?” 

“Have you ever had sex on a bed of money?” Tammy asks, and Debbie gives her a questioning look. 

“No.” 

“First time for everything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
